


Wheatley and the field of Wheat

by PhearLap



Category: Portal
Genre: He gets rekt'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhearLap/pseuds/PhearLap
Summary: The bad orb gets what he deserves





	

Wheatley was ecstatic when he survived falling into earths atmosphere and being found by Chell on the same day. She was wearing a orange sweater that was obviously too big for her, as the sleeves went past her hands. Her black hair was pulled back in the messiest bun. Bags circled her tired brown eyes, and freckles that dotted her face became visible in the sun’s harsh beams. She picked him up but his handles, carelessly carrying the personality core to a field of wheat. The tall yellow plants sway helplessly in the winds brutal force. As the tall women puts him down, he sees the frown on her face. She pulls up her long sleeves, and doesn’t hesitate to smash her foot into his optic, sending him flying up into the air. He lands with a pathetic clunk.


End file.
